


Volleyball to the Face as a Love Language

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Idols, Crossdressing, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: A collection of Kunimi/Kindaichi ficlets:Eventually, Kunimi asks, "Are you okay?"The Loiterer looks up from using up the last of Kunimi's tissues. "Huh?""Most people don't have a crisis next to the ramen aisle," Kunimi says slowly. "It's late.""Oh, yeah!" If possible, The Loiterer flushes even more. He's taller than Kunimi and has weirdly spiked hair, but his face is painted with boyish handsomeness. "I just- I was working on my project when I remembered Tobio..."Kunimi can feel a headache coming. "Tobio?""My hamster.""Did he die?" Kunimi does his best to sound sympathetic and fails."What? No! He's home with my mom! I just miss him!"
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Konbini Meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for SASO 2016 prompts, so probably not very canon compliant now. Still, I had fun writing them and hope you enjoy!

When it becomes obvious The Loiterer is now blowing his nose on his shirt, Kunimi sighs heavily and leaves the register. His nightshift at the konbini had been relatively peaceful until a tall kid in a volleyball t-shirt came in and had a meltdown in the ice cream aisle. Kunimi had done his best to ignore him, but it becomes clear after ten minutes that The Loiterer has not gotten over his quarter life crisis.

"Oi," Kunimi says, causing The Loiterer to snap his head up. Large, watery eyes blink back at him. "Would you like some tissues?" Kunimi asks, doing his best to sound concerned.

The Loiterer’s gaze travels from Kunimi's 7-Eleven apron to the opened tissue pack in his hands. His nose and eyes and entire face are red, and he seems to be doing his best to shrink in on himself. "I-" He opens his mouth, then hiccups. "Thank you."

Kunimi watches patiently as The Loiterer blows his nose loudly on the free cat-print tissues someone had handed Kunimi outside of a cat cafe. He does his best to listen for the tell-tale sounds of the doorbell, despite knowing fully well that people rarely came in this late at night. They're on the quiet side of campus, tucked behind facility buildings and sports complexes. Kunimi can imagine how much foot traffic this store encounters during the day, so he's lucky to have nabbed the graveyard shift.

Eventually, Kunimi asks, "Are you okay?"

The Loiterer looks up from using up the last of Kunimi's tissues. "Huh?"

"Most people don't have a crisis next to the ramen aisle," Kunimi says slowly. "It's late."

"Oh, yeah!" If possible, The Loiterer flushes even more. He's taller than Kunimi and has weirdly spiked hair, but his face is painted with boyish handsomeness. "I just- I was working on my project when I remembered Tobio..."

Kunimi can feel a headache coming. "Tobio?"

"My hamster."

"Did he die?" Kunimi does his best to sound sympathetic and fails.

"What? No! He's home with my mom! I just miss him!"

Kunimi's sympathy dies. Is this for real? "Go home."

"Huh-what?"

"It's ass o’clock in the morning," Kunimi spits out. "You were working on your project and decided to come have a mental breakdown at the store without even buying anything. Go home and go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

The Loiterer blinks. "Oh... Okay... Thank you!"

"Bye," Kunimi says flatly and returns to his register.

It's not until three days later that he runs into The Loiterer again. Thankfully, they're not at the store this time, although the lecture hall is hardly a better alternative. Kunimi tries his hardest to ignore The Loiterer, but the boy somehow shouts in surprise and stands up from his seat at the sight of Kunimi.

Then he has the audacity to wave until everyone is staring at Kunimi and he has no choice but to sit next to the boy.

"Hello!"

"Hi," Kunimi grunts out. "How's Tobio?"

The Loiterer smiles, his face open and genuine. "He's fine!!! Ummm... Thanks for last time. I'm Kindaichi, by the way! Kindaichi Yuutarou!"

"Kunimi Akira."

Kindaichi smiles shyly. "I wanted to thank you for last time... Can I buy you dinner?? Or??? Coffee?? Or something?"

And, well, Kunimi is not one to turn down free food.


	2. Bodyguard AU

Kunimi is reaching the end of the crowd when another enthusiastic fan jumps out.

"AKARI-CHAN!" He cries, frantically waving Kunimi's poster as he double fists two lightsticks. It's late, and an hour has already passed since Kunimi's performance at the live venue ended. He's thankful that he's contractually obligated to stay in performance outfits until he reaches home, and Kunimi sighs before giving the fan a peace sign.

This causes the crowd gathered outside of the back exit to erupt into cheers again. They wave matching posters of Kunimi's face, clad in heavy makeup and falsies from the last VIVI shoot Kunimi had done. His wig itches and these heels are highly uncomfortable, but Kunimi still gives everyone a small wave as Kindaichi pushes the crowd back.

Kunimi's other guards are doing their best to calm the crowd, so Kunimi slips into the back of the company van and sighs when Kindaichi climbs in after a minute. Then the driver is starting the engine as they slowly pull out of the parking garage.

As always, the glasses are tinted enough that Kunimi can wiggle out of his skirt.

"Akira!" Kindaichi stutters, ignoring the fact that Kunimi always wears shorts underneath his performance outfits. It'd been a necessity after the incident in Okinawa, when an overzealous fan had tried to grope Kunimi at a handshake event. Videos of Kindaichi pulling the man into a chokehold are probably still circulating the internet, despite the agency's best attempts to remove them.

It all comes with the territory of being Japan's number one crossdressing idol, Kunimi supposes. He hadn't really planned for his life to go this way when he first joined the jimusho, but then his hobby had gotten exposed and his company decided to capitalize on it.

Kunimi doesn't hate his job. He doesn't hate the money or the fame. Still, the days are long and tiring, and sometimes Kunimi wishes he had done the normal thing and finished school instead. "Relax," Kunimi tells Kindaichi for the nth time while kicking his shoes off. All that's left are the black thigh-highs adorning his legs, and Kunimi smirks before setting his feet on Kindaichi's lap.

"Akira!" Kindaichi hisses again, his voice lower this time. He's the only one tasked with escorting Kunimi back to his apartment. These days, their driver barely bats an eyelash at the nonsense that happens in the back seat. Almost everyone at the company is professional to a fault.

Almost, Kunimi reminds himself as he yanks off his wig. His stylist will yell at him for this later, but for now Kunimi has finally finished this leg of his concert tour and the night is still young. "Help me out," he says.

Kindaichi sighs and sets a hand on Kunimi's thigh. His palm is warm as he slowly rolls the socks off Kunimi's thighs. "What would your fans say if they saw this?"

"They'd say, 'Kindaichi-kun is such a nice boy! He always does a great job of protecting Akari-chan!'" Kunimi half laughs, half taunts. He pulls Kindaichi closer by his tie and grins when Kindaichi's hand freezes. "Relax," he whispers again, getting a good whiff of the cologne he'd gifted Kindaichi last Christmas.

"We're pulling into your building," their driver announces unceremoniously, probably taking pity on the nicest bodyguard on staff. "Shall I drop you off back at the jimusho, Kindaichi-kun?"

Kunimi can tell from the tightness of Kindaichi's expression that he has already won. "No need. He's staying with me tonight."


	3. University Trio

Against all odds, Kindaichi gets into Keio.

It's not a rags to riches story, but it is one filled with countless prep schools classes, agonizingly long study sessions with Kunimi, and mind numbing practice exams that makes Kindaichi want to spike a volleyball to his own head. He's always been absolutely mediocre at everything from grades to sports. Yet, when Kunimi had written Keio down as his top choice, Kindaichi knew he had to try.

In the end, they both make it, which makes Kindaichi overwhelmed with relief. His mother even teases him for always sticking to "that nice boy, Kunimi-kun," even though she can't even begin to understand the depth of Kindaichi's attachment to Kunimi.

So it comes as a shock to Kindaichi when Kunimi declares that he's not pursuing volleyball in university. "Sorry," Kunimi says softly like he'd just stepped on Kindaichi's foot instead of crushed his dreams of playing volleyball together forever. "I don't want to play competitively anymore."

Kindaichi knows that once Kunimi's mind is made up, there's nothing he can do to change it. So he mumbles a half assed acceptance and drags his own ass to volleyball tryouts, where he finds another surprise:

Kageyama Tobio, warming up by the sidelines.

Five minutes spent listening to gym gossip is enough for Kindaichi to learn that Kageyama had come here on a sports scholarship.

"A full scholarship?" A boy next to Kindaichi says in disbelief.

"I heard they completely waived his entrance exam scores."

"I heard-"

"Oi," Kindaichi cuts in. "Did your team win Nationals?"

One of the boys looks to Kindaichi with wide eyes. He's at least 20 cms shorter than him. "N-no."

"Then stop complaining," Kindaichi mumbles. He lines up when the coach calls for all the first-years to gather, and Kindaichi tries his best to avoid meeting Kageyama's eye when the coach calls out their names from the club entry forms. He zones out until someone declares that the first-years will be divided into teams of three for scrimmage matches.

"Kindaichi," the coach says, making Kindaichi stand up straight. "You're with Nakano and Kageyama."

Curse his luck, Kindaichi thinks as he shuffles over to Kageyama. Nakano, at least, seems like a friendly guy who's impressed by Kageyama's athletic history. "Oi," Kindaichi says when Kageyama sets steely blue eyes on him. "Long time no see."

Kageyama is silent for a beat. Then he says "I'll be in your care again" like they're still 13 and newbies, and Kageyama hasn't been named one of the most promising setters in the national youth circuit.

“Eh, yeah.”

"Same!" Nakano chimes, which breaks up the weird but comfortable silence.

They win their scrimmages easily. Most 3-people teams don't have the advantage of working together in the past, never mind observing each other year after year as their teams played against each other in every regional competition. It helps that Nakano is surprisingly good at receives, and Kindaichi has an inkling suspicion that everyone in the gym is watching them.

The assistant coach doesn't even look surprised when they report their scores. "Good job," he says and scribbles something into his clipboard. "Practice is over for today, but try outs will only get harder starting tomorrow. Go get some rest. Kageyama, Kirina-coach wants to talk to you."

"Got it," Kageyama says and moves slowly in the direction of the head coach.

"That guy is amazing, huh?" Nakano says when Kageyama is out of earshot.

Kindaichi half laughs, half huffs. "He's okay." It's a lie, because playing with Kageyama actually feels amazing. His sets are completely different from before. Kindaichi takes some pride in knowing that he's now experienced enough, fast enough, and strong enough to receive Kageyama's balls.

He's done trading numbers with Nakano when Kageyama returns. Naturally, he and Kageyama somehow exit the gym together. "Good job," Kindaichi says awkwardly.

Kageyama doesn't bat a single eyelash. "You too. You've gotten stronger."

Kindaichi opens his mouth, then closes it when a soft oh cuts through his thoughts. They both turn to see Kunimi standing by the nearest tree, a hand raised in acknowledgment. He doesn't look surprised to see Kageyama at all.

"Akira! What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your messages," Kunimi says, then turns to Kageyama. "Had fun?"

"Volleyball is always fun," Kageyama replies, completely serious. Somehow, this brings a satisfied smile to Kunimi's face.

Kunimi pulls something out of his pocket that look suspiciously like Kindaichi's wallet. "We're getting food after this. Want to come?"

"We are?" Kindaichi says at the same time Kageyama says "yes".

When Kageyama quietly joins them on the trek to the ramen place, Kindaichi shoots Kunimi a look at which he shrugs. They haven't walked together since middle school. It's nice, Kindaichi thinks, for them to all gravitate towards each other again.

Kindaich is even willing to admit that a small part of him is looking toward to playing with Kageyama again.


	4. In Your Care

Kunimi is waiting at the 7-11 when Kindaichi finds him, Kindaichi having ran all the way from his house after getting Kunimi's text. Their homes are only a few blocks apart, close enough that they still walk home from school together. Yet, Kindaichi couldn't wait to hear the news directly from Kunimi’s mouth.

Spring this year is particularly cold, and Kunimi waits for Kindaichi to catch his breath before pushing a warm can into Kindaichi's face. "Here."

Kindaichi blinks. It's his favorite corn soup from the vending machine, but the warm ones are usually sold out. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Kunimi says in his normally quiet voice. Still, there are traces of a smile on his face as he adjusts his scarf. "Did you get your results?"

"Yeah," Kindaichi says with a mouthful of soup. "I got into Seijou!"

The twenty seconds it takes for Kunimi is respond is almost unbearable, and Kindaichi is starting to worry when Kunimi says, "Me too."

"Yes!" Kindaichi grabs Kunimi's hands before he can stop himself. "Now we can be in the same class again and play volleyball together!" He's looking forward to three more years of walking to school with Kunimi, studying for tests together at Kunimi's house, and helping each other during volleyball practice. It's not that Kindaichi is particularly bad at making friends, but he seems to have developed an almost unhealthy attachment to Kunimi after spending the last three years playing together, laughing together, and crying together.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Kunimi says. "There's no guarantee we'll be in the same class."

Kindaichi laughs. "This means we'll get to play with Iwaizumi-senpai and Oikawa-senpai again!"

"I know."

"Seijou has gotten so strong recently! I think they can even get through the Miyagi prefecture qualifier!"

"I know."

"Do you think-"

"Yuutarou," Kindaichi cuts in and squeezes Kindaichi's hands. "I know. I'm excited too."

Kindaichi knows that nothing much is going to change. They'll still go to school together and play volleyball together. Yet, he feels like this is a new beginning for them both. Three years of middle school is enough time for everything to change. When they first met, Kindaichi had been the same height as Kunimi and wanted to play basketball. Kunimi, in turn, had been less sarcastic and more wide-eyed. They're both different now, but probably in good ways.

"I'll be in your debt again. Please take care of me," Kindaichi jokes. It's supposed to be empty platitude, but his heart still stirs when Kunimi smiles at him.

"Likewise."


End file.
